


Nine Days and Nothing Matters

by KillingMonsters



Category: One Piece
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Murder, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillingMonsters/pseuds/KillingMonsters
Summary: Whole Cake Island goes very differently.(100% an excuse to ruin Zoro's life, No Spoilers)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Nine Days and Nothing Matters

"Luffy. Please." There was a long pause on the other side of the wall. Nami could see the pained expression on the boys face, despite the stone between them. "Please. It's... It's too much." 

"No. No, I can't." Luffy responded, his voice jarringly high pitched after the richness of his company's tone - pain filled or not. 

"I'm begging you." There was that slience again, and Nami was sure they were sharing their meaningful looks. 

She wasn't sure what Zoro wanted, but it couldn't be good if Luffy couldn't give it to him. They'd been captured by Sanji's family, and in a proof of loyalty test, Zoro was shot twice. With bullets laced with poison. 

Shooting Luffy won't work. Sanji had said. Shoot his first mate. That's where his heart is. 

And so they had. They threw the captain and his wounded friend together, the rest in the cell beside them. The others around her were fast asleep, used to the noise of their Captain already. .

"I'd rather die."

"Please. Refuse again, and I'll stop asking... But please. Don't make me die like this. It's... Spare me. Please."

"Zoro..." 

"I can't do this. I'll die soon anyway. If i were to die by your hands... I'd feel better. So please. End my pain. I already owe you my life, let me give it to you now. Don't give those fuckers the satisfaction."

A long pained silence allowed Nami to fully understand the situation. 

"Okay, Zoro." 

'Thank you." The relief, like a million pounds were lifted from his chest and nearly brought Nami to tears. "Thank you." 

There was a shuffling, and the soft pained breath of their first mate. 

"I'll fight you, but don't stop. It's instinct. What ever I do, please don't stop." A moment of silence passed, and Nami's horror grew. 

"Are you ready?" 

"I'd like to see the sun again. Just once, before I go. You tell everyone I love them. And make sure that bastard cook knows i forgive him." 

"The sun?" 

"Yeah." Another few beats of silence. "Thank you. It's beautiful." 

A hiccuping wheeze echoed through the room, and it was so foreign it took Nami a long while to realize what it was. Luffy was crying. 

"Sorry, Zoro." 

"Me too, Captain. You find that one piece for me, okay? Carve your name into the earth so I can see it from wherever I end up." 

"Goodnight, Zoro. I will. I promise." 

"Good."

The next series of faint sounds from the other side of the wall left far too much to the redheads imagination, yet not enough to believe it wasn't happening. She wanted to get up, to scream desperately for Luffy to stop, that they could find a cure, or chopper could save them. But something told her it wouldn't stop him. All it would do was force the rest of the crew to hear it, but without the knowledge of why. 

The scrape of heavy boots against the ground. 

The whispered words of love and praise from one, and the choked gasps of the other.

The sound of skin splitting , presumably as Zoro neared unconsciousness, tearing at the hands halting his breath. 

And finally, silence.

**Author's Note:**

> :')


End file.
